


First Friend

by kukkamuna



Category: Free!
Genre: Animal Death, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukkamuna/pseuds/kukkamuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa and Makoto decide to adopt a dog together, but a loss in the past gives Nagisa second thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This was a ficlet I wrote for MakoNagi Week 2015 for the prompt "Firsts". It's my first try at fanfiction in ages. I hope it doesn't suck too much, especially since the subject is very personal to me. 
> 
> Warning: this has references to High Speed! 2 and past animal death. Concrit is very welcome!

“This looks like the place!” Makoto said as he and Nagisa approached the animal shelter. After months of begging from his boyfriend, he gave in and let him choose a dog for his birthday. His cat Shio would object if she could, especially since she lived with him before Nagisa moved in. Maybe she would warm up to a new addition… eventually. 

Makoto turned to Nagisa with a soft smile. “Shall we head in?”

His face fell at the distant gaze on Nagisa's face. Odd. He dragged him out the door earlier just to come here. Makoto placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

“Huh?” Nagisa jumped from the sudden touch and looked up. “Something wrong, Mako-chan?”

“That’s what I wanted to ask. You’re completely spaced out.”

Nagisa’s eyes widened before he put on a bashful smile and rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry~. I was just thinking.” he said.

“You can think out loud when you’re with me. What’s up?” Makoto tilted his head with a grin. After the Pangaea incident, surely Nagisa knew better than to keep things from him.   
  
“I’m thinking about the doggies we’ll see, of course! I can’t wait to meet them.” Nagisa took his arm and gave it a playful tug. “Come on, Mako-chan, let’s go in already!”   
  
But Makoto stood in place, eyebrows furrowed as he gazed down at him.

“Is that really all?” he said.   
  
Nagisa blinked in confusion and let his arm drop. "What do you mean?”   
  
“I hate to pry, but if we’re bringing a new pet home, both of us need to be completely confident in our decision.” Makoto touched his shoulder, acting more like the team captain he used to be. “I need to know you have no doubts about this, okay?”   
  
The captain-to-teammate method seemed to reach Nagisa. He stared at his feet, biting his bottom lip, until he looked up through his blond fringe. “Okay, but could we sit down first?“   
  
Makoto said nothing else as he steered Nagisa to the nearest bench. They sat in silence for a moment as he waited for him to find his words. Whatever it was must have weighed heavily on Nagisa’s mind.   
  
A family with a cardboard carrier passed by them on their way out the shelter’s door. A cat yowled from inside the container and stuck its paws through the holes at the top. Makoto smiled, imagining themselves bringing a new pet home. If it were up to him, he would adopt another cat for Shio to befriend, but Nagisa preferred dogs. Although it was his name on the apartment lease, he could never turn down those pleading, violet eyes.   
  
Nagisa soon spoke up beside him in a somber voice. “When I was little, my first dog died suddenly. An illness took over too fast for the veterinarian to help him. I had no time to prepare for the inevitable.”   
  
Makoto felt his heart ache in empathy, images of two goldfish floating belly up playing in his head. “I’m sorry. It must’ve been tough for you, being that young.”  
  
“Yeah…” Nagisa swallowed a lump in his throat before he continued. “After that, I swore I’d never get another dog. I didn’t want to endure that pain again, and I couldn’t replace my first friend. It’d be like… finding a new Mako-chan.” 

The last part made Makoto touch the back of Nagisa’s clenched hand. Why did Nagisa feel like he couldn’t tell him this before? “Are you afraid of going back on your word?“   
  
“A little.” said Nagisa, followed by a little sniffle. “It’s stupid, I know. I was just a kid who didn’t know how to deal with his emotions.”  
  
“It’s not stupid at all. Your feelings were still legitimate.”   
  
Nagisa gave him a teary smile and leaned against his shoulder. “I guess there’s been one thing I ask myself: Am I ready to face that pain again someday?“   
  
After a heavy pause, Makoto challenged him with a question, “Well, are you?”   
  
“I’d like to think I’m more mature since that time, and I can’t dwell on the sad memories forever. I need to think of the fun times we shared, too.”   
  
Makoto nodded with a warm grin. “And today can be the start of more happy memories with a new friend.“   
  
Nagisa only managed a choked sound as pent-up tears spilled down his cheeks. Makoto wiped them away as quickly as they appeared, swiping the back of his fingers over his cheeks. He caressed his face a moment longer before he leaned in and kissed his forehead.

Nagisa closed his damp eyes and touched the back of Makoto’s hand with a peaceful smile. As much as Makoto wanted to shower him with more affection, they had to keep the moment brief in case anyone came around. They pried themselves off each other and settled for sharing warm glances.

“Are you okay now?” said Makoto.

“Yeah, I’m ready. Thank you, Mako-chan.” 

“It was nothing. Come on, let’s go.”

* * *

A ball of cream-colored fur scampered around the living room at top speed. Makoto’s eyes could barely keep up. He would tire himself out eventually, right? _Right?_

Nagisa chuckled from the couch and patted the cushion beside him. “Jack-chan! Up, up!” The Pomeranian made a running leap and jumped onto the back of the couch. With height on his side, he leaned in to lick his new owner’s face. Nagisa made a disgusted expression and rubbed saliva off his cheek. “Gross!” A soft giggle betrayed his words. He picked up the tiny dog and fell back laughing as Jack attacked him with more kisses.

Makoto melted at the sight. Sure, he wasn’t too thrilled with having a furry rocket living in his apartment now, but Nagisa and Jack made such a cute pair.

He glanced at the cat tree where Shio watched the scene from her highest perch. Her green eyes were wide as her white tail twitched behind her. She looked far from thrilled at her new housemate. Makoto sighed and gave her a sympathetic look.

_Forgive me, Shio. I just love him too much._


End file.
